Renaissance
by theBUEANO-thatsmii
Summary: He never once missed the chance of looking in her eyes, but it was only now, for the first time in seven years that he finally saw the girl, he wished he could have once loved." Rated T for some bad langague and sexual situations in later chapters.


**A/N: I don't know what to do with this. I had the idea in my head but I'm not sure if it came out the way I wanted it to. I really wanted to write a Chadpay. I hope I'm doing them justice. Anyway, enjoy:**

Magenta bounded down the stairs, her breath hitched. She saw a blurred figure making their way up the steps to the front of the house through the glass panel in the front door. When she finally reached the door, she jumped as high as she could to unlock the chain bolt above the handle and pulled the door open. She squinted her eyes at the bright sunshine; she looked around for a few seconds to find where the figure had gotten too. Finally setting her sights on the figure, she stared hard at the body approaching her. Her suspicions were correct.

"Daddy!" she screamed, running towards her father as fast as her legs could take her. When she reached him, she threw herself into his open arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Lifting her small frame from the ground he held her tight in his grasp, as if his life depended on it.

"Madgie!" he cooed, kissing the top of her curly hair. She snuggled in tightly to his chest and breathed in his scent. With all the men her mother dated, hugs had become a mandatory fad for the young girl, but still to this day, nobody, not even her own mother, could give a hug like her father could. And none of the men she hugged smelt like him either. Magenta always counted herself lucky when it came to her parents. All of her friend's parents were either old and wrinkly or young but cranky. Her parents were the complete opposite. Her mother was a beautiful woman, and every man that laid eyes on her never hesitated to remind her. She always dressed for the occasion and was rarely seen without her cosmetics applied to perfection. She was strict but fair, most of the time and she knew how to have fun, even though she hated getting her hands dirty. Her father was the same. Every woman who laid eyes on her father immediately when weak to the knees for him; from his handsome features to his build, he was quite a looker. And Magenta was almost positive she got her quirky personality from him, simply because her mother had neither quirkiness nor a personality. She also got her hair from her father. It was a special feature that had to be "treated the way you would treat yourself" her father never failed to elucidate. But his scent was the key factor that made her father….her father. He didn't smell like cigarettes or beer. Nor did he smell of sweat or bad BO. He smelt of an expensive cologne she could pronounce and mint; a prosperous mixture.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" the little girl questioned as her father set her back on the ground. He crouched down to eye level with the little girl and smiled that dazzling smile.

"My team have a game here" he explained. Magenta looked dejected.

"Oh, so you're just here to play basketball then?" she questioned softly, her head down. The older man chuckled slightly cupping her chin in his hand.

"Now if I were here to just play basketball, don't you think that's what I'd be doing right about now? I'm here to see you, goose" he joked, tickling her sides.

"And mommy too?" she asked laughing. The older man shifted his glances left and right before answering quickly, "Yeah, her too."

"Now are you going to invite me in or am I to stay out here all day long?" he asked catching her gaze. She giggled.

"You know you're always welcome daddy" she replied taking hold of his large hand in his hers. Her father shook his head, a smirk playing on his features.

"My gosh you are so different from your mother."

"Daddy!" she groaned, rolling her eyes, "you know you love mommy and that mommy loves you." Her father grimaced.

"Yeah, I love your mother like a pet hamster. By the way, what are you doing opening the door on your own?" he questioned sternly. "Does your momma let you open the door to strangers?"

"Daddy, you're not a stranger."

"You know what I mean Magenta. That isn't funny, you're too little."

"Let's put it this way" Magenta joked, "the day mommy lets me open the door by myself, is the same day she'll shave her head and abstain from shopping." Her father's eyes widened.

"What age are you again?"

"Six" she said simply. He shook his head in disbelief and continued walking to the open front door. Just when they had reached the top of the steps, a shiny black car pulled into the driveway. Magenta looked over and groaned. Her fathers head immediately turned towards the car in suspicion. He had never seen the car before and though he strained his neck to get a glance at who occupied it, it was impossible thanks to the tinted windows. He looked down at is daughter and nodded his head towards the car.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"Mommy's fiancé Marc" she grumbled. "I can't stand him. But mommy thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread".

"Mommy's what?" exclaimed her father, still processing the information.

"Yep. Mommy's fiancé. But he won't be her fiancé any longer once I get done with him" she schemed, narrowing her eyes toward the vehicle.

"Now Magenta" her father warned, "you know all too well what happens when you play pranks on people you know you shouldn't terrorise." A smile began to grow on Magenta's soft features as she looked up at her father.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Are you jealous daddy?" she asked hopefully.

"What do you mean 'am I jealous'? Of that guy being with your mother? Of course not."

"I never said for what reason" she played.

"Shut it." She smiled knowingly.

"So what's this guy do for a living? He's rich I take it."

"He's a CEO at the bank."

"No wonder your mother likes him. He practically rolls in money."

The door of the car opened and a slim, average sized Caucasian man got out. He was clad in a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie; a typical CEO uniform. He closed the driver's door and proceeded to open the back door and took out what looked like a laptop case and a folder. He closed the back door and as he started to walk up the steps he lifted the key card and pressed the "lock car" button. Upon reaching the top he strolled over towards Magenta and her father, a smug look on his face. Magenta's father looked him up and down quickly as he approached. This guy was as thin as a rake, with little or no muscle. His hair was light brown and gelled back with endeavour.

"Why hello Magenta" he cooed, much to her fathers annoyance, "who's this."

"This is my father, he's captain of the LA Lakers basketball team. You know the team that has won the championship three years in a row now? Yeah, my daddy captained every game" Magenta told him proudly. Marc turned his head in her father's direction. He smiled arrogantly.

"Yes, your mother was telling me about him. Quite an achievement you have there, what's your name again? Brad, is it?"

"Chad. Chad Danforth." Magenta could since the tension between the two and excused herself to the kitchen to get her mother, quickly. Chad's brown eyes followed Magenta as she headed inside and when she disappeared out of sight, continued the conversation.

"So, Magenta tells me you're engaged to her mother?"

"Yes, well, after all, she needs somebody stable in her life. You know, after being fucked over by you and all" he spat. Chad's eyes narrowed to slits. But never one to be shushed, Chad smiled politely.

"Hey, don't blame me just because your teeny weenie dick can't cause a stir. Guess she still likes her men like her coffee: Black, strong and so hot, it burns." Marc chewed his jaw, annoyed.

"Just so you know, I have friends in very high places. They could really get you a good career – oh and don't worry, it will only require you to use what intelligence you possess; which by the sound of things isn't very much." Chad was about to respond when the sound of heels clicking made him turn his head sharply. There she was, still looking as good as ever; her long platinum blonde hair flowing freely down her back. Her slender body, toned and tanned like always. Chad wanted to lick his lips but that might not have helped his case.

"What is going on out here?" questioned the blonde, holding her daughters hand tenderly. She looked between her daughter and Marc, both with scowls on their faces. She then looked at Chad and caught his gaze. No matter how much she wanted to say she hated him and tried to put her feelings she once held for him behind her, she just couldn't really hate him at all. Yes, he had gotten her pregnant when she was just sixteen but he stayed by her side through the whole ordeal. And he was a good father, a great one in fact. But still, they never really had a relationship, though they slept together more than they should. And now looking into his eyes, flashes of past "rough and tumbles" crossed her mind. She shook her head quickly, realising she was staring right at him.

"Chad" she nodded towards him.

"Hey, Sharpay" he said, his eyes lowering to the ground. Marc was watching the whole time and was feeling rather pissed at the whole scenario.

"Pay-pay" he said walking over to her and slipping his arm around her. "I was just pulling in and saw that Magenta had let herself out again. Bad habit that; must get it from her father." Marc looked in Chad's direction and smiled slyly. Chad rolled his eyes at Marc's immaturity but decided against answering back to him. Magenta, on the other hand, was fuming. Not only was this guy trying to get her in trouble, again, but he was belittling her father. She had so much she wanted to scream at him, but with the grip her mother had on her hand she tried her best to keep it in. But she did make sure that Marc heard her opinion.

"I saw daddy's car pull up inside from the window. I knew it was him, that's why I ran out. And besides, he already told me that what I had done was bad and I won't do it again." Chad smiled down at her, winking at her quickly. But Marc was not so pleased. Neither was Sharpay.

"Magenta" her mother began, "Marc has told you a thousand times not to do that again and you never listen to him. Why the sudden change of heart?" Magenta looked up at Marc with a fire in her eyes.

"That's because Marc isn't my daddy. Never will be, never can be, matter of fact." She ran to her father and cuddled into him, his large arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Magenta Jay Evans!" her mother exclaimed. "How dare you speak to Marc like that? Apologise to him right now!" Magenta snuggled deeper into her father's chest. But Chad pulled her back to look in her eyes,

"Magenta" he said gently, apologise to him, for me?" She thought for a second but nodded slowly. Turning around to face her mother and Marc, she took a deep breath.

"Marc, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you'll never be anything like my father. And I'm sorry if you ever expect me to call you daddy, because that isn't gonna happen!" She ran off towards the house, in the front door and up the stairs before anyone could stop her. Sharpay was just about to run after her when she felt a strong hand pull her back. She turned her head sharply to find Chad right up against her.

"Let me go after her. Please?" he asked sincerely. She just nodded. Chad dashed off in the direction his daughter had taken off in. When he was gone, Marc turned to Sharpay, his face tight with anger.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Sharpay shook her head.

"Of course not! It's just that she barely gets to see her father as it is and she really loves him so much….." she trailed off. "I better go see if she's okay." Marc raised an eyebrow. Sharpay noticed this.

"What?"

"You better not be thinking about letting him stay. I just met him and I already hate him; the idiot." Sharpay looked taken-a-back.

"Look I know it must be hard for you to meet the man that knocked me up seven years ago, but he's the father of my child I can't just throw him to the side. Besides, if you just ignore him you'll forget he's even here. Magenta needs him right now. Especially with the engagement and all, it's all so much for her, she needs him." Marc just shook his head and walked back to his car. Sharpay was going to call after him but decided it was best to just leave him alone. She ran back to the house and in the front door, up the stairs and towards Magenta's bedroom. When she arrived at the bubblegum pink painted door, she stood still listening to hear what was going on. She heard Magenta crying. Suddenly a pang of guilt spread though her veins. What she heard her say didn't help, at all.

"_I just hate him! Every since he has come into our home everything has been so bad. He's taking my mommy away from me! And he speaks to you as if you're trash. And now they're engaged and going to get married and forget about me. And he'll never let you back in here every again!"_

"_C'mon now, you know that mommy will never forget you. She loves you so much. She gave up her life for you. When you were born, your mother and I weren't in the greatest of situations. She could've put you up for adoption, that's what everyone was urging her to do, but she wouldn't hear tell of it. She loves you with every inch of her heart. Never forget that."_

"_She loves Marc more."_

"_No she doesn't. She loves you equally."_

"_Nope."_

"_Yep."_

"_Nope times a million."_

"_Yep times infinity." _

"_I'm not going to win am I?"_

"_Nope. Daddy always wins these battles. You should know that by now."_

"_Will you stay daddy?"_

"_We'll see kiddo." _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Sharpay didn't know what to do, but she knew part of Magenta's tears were her fault. She was just about to walk away when the door opened and Chad stepped out. He looked at Sharpay for a minute before shutting the door. Sharpay folded her arms and looked at the floor.

"You heard all that?" he asked looking at the wall.

"Yeah."

"Good." Sharpay raised her head sharply, tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? My God, when I left, you were an incredible mother. When I come back you've lost the fucking plot! When I left you had nobody now you're bloody engaged?! Did I fall into a coma or something?"

"Don't attack me! I love him and he loves us. But Magenta just can't stand him, and I don't know why.

"He loves you? The only person he loves is himself! I just him and even I can't stand him."

"You don't know him!"

"Yeah, but I know my daughter hates him. And when my daughter hates him, I hate him. If he thinks that she's gonna start calling him daddy, then he has another thing coming. That's my baby in there, no his. I hope he realises that." Sharpay breathed deeply, exhaling slowly.

"Look, right now, everything is up in a heap and Magenta is….unstable. She needs somebody who will be there to pick her up when she doesn't want me or Marc near her. And the only person I can think of is you. I don't why you're here but I'd love if you could stay. She needs you. Please?"

"Stay here? With that guy? You must be out of your mind."

"Please Chad! I'll do anything!" Chad looked to the ground smirking.

"Last time you said that, we ended up in bed and I got you pregnant. Feelin' frisky Sharpay? Sharpay glared at him.

"Is that all you think about to this day? God, we made a mistake! How many times do you have to bring it up?"

"As many as it takes to make you realise that she is a human being just like me and you and she deserves to be treated with respect. The only thing she can think about is how scared she is that her mommy will be taken away from her by that jerk. She's just a kid; she doesn't deserve this kind of change in her life at such a young age!"

"Don't you think for one second that I don't treat her with respect; because I do. She means the world to me, you of all people should know that."

"Well when I left, that's what I thought I knew. But after seeing what's been going on around here, I'm not so sure."

"Are you calling me a bad mother?"

"Yes, I am. And if you could think straight, you'd see why."

"Wow, I never knew you'd get so pissed at the fact that I have somebody in my life who actually gives a fuck about me." Chad inhaled deeply.

"I don't care who the hell you have in your life or what they are doing to you. What I care about is the fact that you went ahead and accepted to married this guy without even telling me first. When exactly were you planning on letting **me** know that my daughter was going to have a step-father?"

"Magenta's birthday is coming up and I knew you'd be here, I was going to tell you then."

"Yeah, you were in your ass."

"I was! God, what is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you are getting married; giving my daughter a step-father and her own biological father didn't have any clue about it. That's my fucking problem you twit."

"I said I was going to tell you!"

"And I am saying that I should have know straight away!" Sharpay's face was red with anger. She just wanted to slap him so hard she'd send his face back into yesterday. But when she looked up at him, he had tears brimming in his eyes.

"I barely get to see her as it is. She's is the one good thing I have in my life. She is the only person I'm willing to give my life for. Don't you _dare_ try to take that away from me? Please, don't take her away from me." Sharpay swallowed hard. Her anger had softened and she was staring right into his eyes.

"You know I'd never do that. I know how much she means to you. I would never try to do that to neither her nor you." Chad nodded and blinked hard, blinking away the tears. He stood silent and still for a moment, recoiling his temper. He looked at Sharpay long and hard.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit." Sharpay chuckled.

"Yeah, well, neither have you." He smiled minimally. He finally took a deep breath and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. The last thing that poor kid needs is to hear us picking at each other." Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, too. So will you stay?" Chad looked at the ground for a second. He began to nod slowly but picked up speed and looked up at her once more.

"Let me make some phone calls. I have a game tonight so…I'll let you know when I get back." Sharpay exhaled.

"Okay. I'll ready a room, just to be sure."

"Thanks." Sharpay was about to walk away when she felt Chad pulling her back. He pushed her up against the wall, gently but firmly. He slammed his two hands, at either side of Sharpay's body, against the way.

"But know this. You can date or marry all the jerks you want. But that little girl only has one father and that is me. You can forget about me, throw me out like trash and hate me for the rest of your life, but don't you dare try to take my baby away from me" he whispered. Sharpay nodded quickly looking at his lips. He pushed his mouth right up against her ear. His soft breath sending shivers down her spine. No matter how much she denied it, he still had an effect on her.

"By the way" he started, "if he even comes within a two mile radius of me and tries to use some of his smartass quips for my shame, know that I'll beat the living crap out of him. Tell him that for me, will you?" Sharpay didn't bother answering she just nodded at a snail's pace. With that Chad walked away, back into Magenta's room leaving Sharpay trying to catch her breath. Her heart was racing out of control, she didn't know whether it was out of fear or anxiety, but she knew one thing was for certain: Life was about to become a whole lot more dramatic.

**A/N: ****Should I continue? Please review, constructive criticism would be nice. **


End file.
